


Build Me Up (Better Together)

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Championship nerves, M/M, Otabek Altin: Champion Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: "Are you ready for this?"





	Build Me Up (Better Together)

"Are you ready for this?" Otabek asks him, a glint of shiny blue visible above the collar of his warm-up jacket.

Yuri just slants him a look, and hopes the nerves don't show. "Are you?" he asks, in his best imitation of Lilia's aloofness.

Naturally, Otabek isn't fooled. He steps right into Yuri's personal space, meets Yuri's raised chin with a warm hand on his face, the other at his hip, framing him in. Otabek asks again, steady, "Are you ready?"

This is Yuri's third Grand Prix in the Senior division. He's won gold the last two. Of all the men here, he's the one with the least reason for anxiety, and that includes Victor Nikiforov. Yuri should be calming Otabek, really; Otabek took silver last year in a surprise upset, and has been the subject of more press speculation and harassment than Yuri, Nikiforov, and Katsudon put together.

Yet, they went for a long bike ride earlier, which is the best thing for Otabek's nerves. Yuri got into a shouting match with Yakov earlier too, and that expelled a lot of pent-up anxiety. There's always this extra jolt, though, just before the event starts. He used to throw things, trying to feel some control.

Otabek's hands anchor him in his body. Otabek's question makes him focus, quiets the noise in his head. He breathes in Otabek, breathes out, "Yes."

Otabek presses closer, whispers just before their lips meet, "Davai."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3-Sentence Ficathon prompt: "any, ambition, anxiety, adrenaline." Though obviously, this is a bit longer than three sentences. Another one that just came out in chat with Eliza, nor is it a fill for trope-bingo. What is even happening.


End file.
